


deafening silence

by Erros789



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Finale, Bellarke, F/M, I needed closure, I'm Sorry, OH LORD, Reunion, blarke, i need the next season, mom and dad are together at last, not sorry, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erros789/pseuds/Erros789
Summary: Each thought the other was dead after 6 years without contact. When Bellamy comes home, nothing is stopping him from loving Clarke. Absolutely nothing.





	deafening silence

-Clarke-  
Clarke had her rifle trained at the landing ship expecting the worse. She could clearly read the name Gagarin over a port. Clearly, it was the lost Eligius Corporation ship. No one had heard from them in years. How are they just now appearing? Madi made a muted, scared noise and brought Clarke out of her trance. She slung her rifle over her shoulder before addressing Madi who was peeking out from the back of the rover with an M-15 slung over her shoulder.

“My nightblood, stay back.” Clarke commanded in her motherly tone. There was no predicting what was about to happen. Madi hid most of herself behind the rover as Clarke gathered her radio and loaded it into the trunk. “We’re going to drive closer to get a better look. Man the minigun. Do not fire unless they fire first. If even one shot goes off, light them up.”

Madi nodded obediently and crouched in the passenger seat with one hand on the minigun’s handle and one on the crank. Clarke took her position as the driver and slowly crept the vehicle towards the burning landing site. This ship was slowly destroying the little green left in the world.

Clarke parked the rover and stood on top of the driver’s seat. She slid the rifle back to its position and had the crosshairs gracing the slowly descending door.

The first man to exit was old, maybe 75 years, but who can keep track of something so meaningless anymore. The man fell to his knees in excitement and kissed the ground. This man seemed harmless enough, but who knew about the rest of the crew. Two more people exited and were sharing in the relief of a safe Earth. Clarke had to get a grip on the situation fast before she and Madi were too outnumbered.

“Stay right where you are.” Clarke called out. The man made a look of pure panic as he saw Clarke ready to fire. He backed the other two equally shocked people onto the ship and held up his hands in a pacifist manor, not wanting to fire.

“We are peaceful! We just wanted to come to the Earth! It is not radioactive anymore! We don’t want to hurt you!” He called to the nightbloods.

Clarke dropped her gun and exited the rover to join the man, but not before she gave Madi clear instructions to not let her guard down.

The old man introduced himself as Samuel, the elected leader of the Eligius Corporation ship. They were coming home after a very long time and had no weapons or need for a fight. Clarke was pleased with his words and asked him to return with her to her base to talk, maybe this could help contact the Ark since her radio messages had gotten no response for over six years.

“We will go back to my base. I need people to help dig out survivors from the bunkers where my people stayed. Madi, my daughter, will direct everyone to the base, let us head there first. We can take the rover” Clarke suggested. Samuel nodded in agreement, already exhausted from the unfamiliar scenery.  
People slowly began to seep from the ship as Samuel took Madi’s place in the passenger seat. His old bones cracked as he relaxed his form.

“Madi, bring everyone to the base once they’ve unloaded. Samuel and I will go first. Be safe love. They only speak English. Do your best to communicate. Radio me if you need help with your words.” Clarke instructed in Trigedasleng, sure that Samuel and the rest of the crew would not understand her speech. Madi’s English was not perfect, but it was understandable through her strong accent. Clarke handed Madi a double shoulder holster, two Beretta pistols, and a radio along with her M-15 for if worst came to worse. Madi was a strong girl and could hold a group of people together. Madi gave her a kiss on the cheek before running to greet the newcomers.

Clarke sped off towards the small base she called home, eager to learn any information that Samuel had about the Ark.

 

-Bellamy-  
They had to drag him from the Ark. For the first week or so, all he did was use the shambley radio, desperately sending out messages to anyone who could receive them. No one ever responded. Complete radio silence greeted him constantly. All he wanted to do was lay down and give up. But, no. He couldn’t do that. That would mean Clarke’s death was in vain. His body would not allow that to happen. It forced him to continue living, using Clarke’s ultimate sacrifice to make the best of life she gave him.

After the second month it got easier, the group began exploring the Ark, entering rooms they have never seen before. Echo and Emori were enamored with space. They could be caught staring out a window at all times of the day. 

Being nostalgic as ever, Bellamy had taken up occupancy in his old room where Octavia had lived under the floorboards. Oh, he hoped she was alive and well. He couldn’t live with another person he loves being dead.

Once when everyone was together Monty and Murphy had the genius idea of showing everyone their old jail cells. Emori and Harper were eager to see them, so everyone followed along curious. Once entering the Juvenile Lockup, Monty held back from the group and grabbed Bellamy’s shoulder. He pointed him to a cell different from many of the others and said one word. “Clarke.”

Bellamy silently entered her cell and broke down. Her art was everywhere. The innocent girl who had never seen Earth made this cell beautiful with drawings that were all too familiar to Bellamy. He felt close to the girl he had lost. So close. That night he fell asleep on the hard floor of Clarke’s cell tracing over the beautiful drawings that littered the room.

From that point on, when he wasn’t waiting by the radio, he was admiring Clarke’s art. It made him feel close to her. The girl he had chosen to let in. The girl that helped him lead. The girl that drove him insane when the first 100 had originally touched the ground.

It took four years for Bellamy to accept that Clarke was gone. Gone and not coming back. He became more social with the rest of the group in space, they had to be friendly, or they wouldn’t survive. At that point, Echo began to make her move on Bellamy. At first he wasn’t receptive, but found it a good way to numb himself and eventually was comfortable with her touch.

Bellamy wouldn’t call what was between him and Echo serious, but she probably would. She made her place on his lap whenever they were together. The two often shared a bed and became intimate, but it was never Echo’s name that was on Bellamy’s lips as he moaned in bliss.

It had almost been five entire years when it happened. Raven screamed when the command center lights flashed warning that a foreign ship wanted permission to dock. No one should have been in space, but they accepted the ship once they saw they were from the Eligius Corporation. They were running low on supplies and had nothing to lose from bringing more people aboard who had survived in space for a long time. It was a good idea that the two groups merged. The Eligius Corporation had more carbon dioxide scrubbers as well as other supplies that would come in handy. The merger, however delayed their descent, something that Bellamy was furious about. He needed to find his sister. She probably thought he was dead. He couldn’t stand the idea of how much pain he is bringing her back on Earth.

Some people fought to stay in space where they were ultimately safe, others fought to go to Earth where there were not limited supplies. This struggle ended with an election for president. An older, experienced man won and declared they would go to Earth as soon as a ship large enough to take everyone was prepared. This took an extra year to finish. The kids who had once touched earth were more than ready to go home. No one could keep them from their home any longer.

The touchdown to Earth was smoother than Bellamy’s first landing. He smiled to himself in relief as people began funneling out of the ship. Word of a hiccup circled the ship. Apparently some people were here to greet them. It had to be people from the bunker. Bellamy couldn’t wait to see Octavia’s face when she saw him alive. She would be so surprised, she’d probably cry.

Bellamy was one of the last off the ship. He was shocked to see a young girl waiting to greet them armed to the teeth. Her intense green eyes showed off the struggles she has faced in the last few years. Bellamy felt some pity for her. She was too young to have to mature into a child soldier and fight for her life.

“Everyone ready?” Her voice, though heavily accented, was strong and rang out. It was clear that she did not fear the people from space. Bellamy and the original Ark crew made their way to the front of the group to ask the little girl what had happened in the last few years.

Murphy and Emori were celebrating and jumping around together, rejoicing in the Earth’s gravity. Monty and Harper were whispering each other while holding hands. Echo tried to loop her arm through Bellamy’s, but he shook her off. Raven only laughed. She knew he was tied to a girl he could never have.

“What’s your name?” Bellamy asked the young girl. She locked eyes with him.

“Madi.” She informed him and focused on her task of leading the group of maybe 90 people to her home.

“Do you know my sister Octavia? She was in the bunker. I just know that she lived up to her name. She’s always been so strong.” Bellamy smiled to himself, proud of raising his younger sister.

Madi’s eyes widened as she tried to translate the fast difficult words, but ultimately pulled out her radio and spoke in Trigedasleng. “Mama, I need help. I don’t get these words.”

“Wait, it’s ok.” Bellamy repeated in Madi’s native tongue. She was shocked that he spoke her language. She radioed a message asking her mother to ignore her last message and that she was ok.

“How do you speak Trigedasleng?” Madi asked unsure of this stranger. “You are from a mining ship that left before the world ended”

“We used to live here. My sister was in bunker while I was gone. My name is Bellamy.” Bellamy’s Trigedasleng was rusty after not using it in years, but it made communication easier.

“Bellamy Blake?” Madi asked studying the man before her harder. It was right. He looked older and worn out, but it was the same man her mother had been drawing for years.

“Yeah, the Ark merged with the mining ship a year ago.” Bellamy confirmed. Immediately, Madi was fumbling for her radio.

“Mama! Mama! Bellamy is here!” She called, but there was no response. She sighed. Her mother had forgotten to turn on her radio. Well, it would just be an even larger surprise.

The rest of the walk was in silence. It was barely three miles to the bunker Clarke and Madi had claimed and made livable. It wouldn’t fit this many people, but it would give them a safe place to rest until further plans could be made.

 

-Clarke-  
Clarke and Samuel stood by a desk with papers scattered in front of them. The first topics that Samuel broached with her were strictly about things such as food, fallout levels, and other topics that Clarke had little interest on. It took Samuel a minute to understand exactly how Clarke had survived. He was surprised at the strength of the nighblood. The miner group had nightblood as Clarke did, so whatever radioactivity left on Earth had no effect on them. It took almost 45 minutes to sort out lodging and food supplies. Trips back to the dropship were scheduled to retrieve remaining supplies.

“I have to ask,” Clarke began to broach the subject that she had been waiting so long to know about. “Have you had any contact with the Ark?”

“You don’t know?” He looked confused. Clarke felt faint. Was everyone dead? “It was about a year ago when we were floating by and saw all the lights on, we docked and joined forces with the kids who had been hiding out there. The one girl was such a genius. She suited up our ship and helped us all come down.”

They were alive. Clarke’s entire body felt like jelly. Her legs were the first thing to give out. She sunk to the ground and felt her stomach flop over. They were alive. Her eyes flooded with tears as she looked up at Samuel who delivered the good news. He smiled lovingly at her, clearly understanding her emotional moment.

Madi opened the door and peeked in. “Mama, we’re back.”

 

-Bellamy-  
The door flung open and Samuel exited first followed by Madi clinging to her mother. Everyone was tense in the room waiting on the news of what has happened. No one was more tense than the Bellamy’s group. Out of the corner of his eye, he was Raven shifting on her feet. Bellamy steadied her with one hand watching closely. She was gnawing her lip with worry. In a split second, she dropped her mouth open and let out a light whimper before sinking to the ground. Bellamy jerked to see what she had been staring at and the light of his life was there.

Her hair was shorter, some red had been added back in, and she looked exhausted, but it was her. Her bright blue eyes were scanning the crowd looking for something, someone. Her eye’s settled on Raven and then flickered to Bellamy. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. No one moved. Then, all at once, they were both running at each other across the small room, meeting in the middle. Bellamy had never run so hard in his life. His legs ached and felt like rubber but he urged himself forward caught Clarke as she collapsed into his arms. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She locked her arms around his waist, scared he would vanish once again. One of Bellamy’s hands gripped the back of her neck and one went to her back. Both faces were wet from tears. All eyes in the room were on them.

Bellamy’s legs finally gave out from holding up the two bodies and they sunk to their knees, not letting up on their tight holds. Neither one was going to be the first to let go. Bellamy thought it was a gift from god that he was given a second chance with the most perfect girl in the world. There was no way he’d let her go easily.

“Clarke, I’m surprised as any of us to see you, but I’ll give you a hug later. You two go somewhere else and stop making a scene.” It was Murphy that helped them to their feet and pushed them in the direction Clarke had come from just moments ago.

Bellamy did not let Clarke go the entire time. Her legs comfortably hooked around his waist as he carried her into what he assumed was her office.

As soon as the door shut, Bellamy had Clarke’s back up against a wall, his hands on either side of her head. His kisses began low on her throat and traveled up to meet her mouth. He was not about to let her go again. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. She was equally eager and pushed all of her emotions into their sweet, too brief kisses. Guilt, surprise, excitement, heartbreak, and ultimately love. Bellamy couldn’t control his moans of pleasure, just from the taste of her lips on his tongue. He pulled her away from the wall to slip off her jacket and shirt leaving her bare without a bra. Bellamy’s shirt followed shortly after. The feel of her burning skin against his own was almost enough to bring him to ecstasy. He had played this exact scene out in his mind so many times that it was almost rehearsed.

The kisses became hotter and more intense. Bellamy felt no shyness at the multiple marks he was leaving on her neck claiming her as his own. Clarke mewled his name and it felt so damn good to hear her voice. Her voice was so perfect and he wanted to continue to make her scream out all day and night. One hand gripped the back of Clarke’s short hair to pull her head back to grant him more access to her throat and the other slowly began kneading her right breast. Her moans were absolute music to his ears. They drove him to do more and more, make her feel better and better.

It wasn’t long before Bellamy’s mouth took up Clarke’s left nipple. He nibbled and kissed as Clarke’s hands gripped Bellamy’s hair like he’d leave at any moment. Bellamy let out a soft grunt, her primal need for him felt so good. She needed him just as much as he needed her. His hand left her breast and began to slide off her pants. Clarke lifted her hips from the wall to help slide them off. This pressed her against Bellamy’s hard cock. He groaned as she brushed against him.

Clarke’s underwear came off with her pants and Bellamy took no time plunging one finger into her tight hole. Clarke’s moans increased in volume. He silenced her with his mouth, not wanting anyone outside to hear them. It wasn’t that he cared if they knew what they were doing, he just didn’t want to have anyone else hearing his girl moan. They were heaven sent and only for him to hear.

He slid in a second finger trying to stretch her out in preparation for him. He wasn’t being conceited when he said he was more well-endowed than most men and he had no intentions of making Clarke feel anything but pure pleasure in this moment.

Bellamy didn’t want to take her up against the wall, so a position change was inevitable. He slipped both of his hands to under her ass and carried her over to a desk.

“You better not care about anything on this desk.” He growled into her ear as a hand swept everything off.

“Nothing on that desk mattered compared to this.” Hearing her voice once more send Bellamy into a spiral, pumping three fingers into her before lifting them to his lips. He sucked off her juices and she tasted better than he could ever imagine. Clarke grabbed his hand and lowered a finger into her mouth to taste herself. Bellamy groaned and the warm hot feeling of his love’s mouth around his finger.

He took no time peeling off his pants and underwear and presenting himself to her. Bellamy had never felt more naked in his life. He had had sex with an uncountable number of girls, but this was the only time that really counted. Nothing could compare. Not Echo, not Gina, nobody. The girl he had lusted after for years was ready, laying on a table in front of him.

He guided himself into her and stars lit up his eyes as he slowly, agonizingly slid into her tiny hole. He leaned himself over her and kissed her collarbone. Clarke’s fingers scraped into his back showing the pleasure she was unable to voice.

At a creeping pace, Bellamy pulled himself out and pushed back in. Clarke’s moan of relief was so loud that Bellamy knew he was doing something right. His pace picked up and a hand slid down to tease her nub. Clarke made a cry of pleasure and her nails dug into Bellamy’s back. Nothing could be better than this exact moment.

Bellamy drilled her slit relentlessly, his mouth muffling both of their moans. If Clarke was feeling half of what Bellamy felt, the two would never separate again.

Clarke’s walls clenched around Bellamy as she exploded around him. Bellamy hit his climax at the same time pumping himself into her. 

Nothing could have been as perfect as that exact moment. He could only describe it as pure nirvana. Nothing will ever hold a candle to this exact moment. The pair’s breaths were labored as Bellamy slid out from his Clarke and passed her his shirt to slide on. She pushed herself from the desk, weak legged, and slid on the large black shirt and her own underwear. Bellamy was pulling on his pants as Clarke slid her arms around his midsection. 

“I missed you so much.” Clarke’s voice waivered with the tears filling her eyes. Bellamy scooped her into his arms and sunk to the floor with the love of his life in his lap. The only girl that had ever challenged him.

“I thought you were dead.” Bellamy’s voice broke and a flood of tears slid down his face. Clarke kissed away each tear as it fell.

“I radioed you every single day.” She whimpered and brought his forehead to meet hers. They stayed silent forever, just holding each other, content with the other’s presence. The silence was deafening.

Bellamy’s thoughts wandered to Madi. Madi called Clarke mom.

Madi looked around six or seven years old. Oh, god how long had they been in space again? Long enough for Clarke to have a child? A child this old? Bellamy’s head spun, numbers flying through his head, trying to decide if it was really plausible.

“Madi, uh, she’s yours?” Bellamy stuttered out, confused. Clarke smiled and kissed him softly.

“I adopted her. She’s a nightblood like me.” Clarke smiled against Bellamy’s lips before jerking away. “Wait, you thought I immediately got over you and ran off to have sex with some random man?”

“God no,” Bellamy mumbled. “Don’t talk about another guy like that in front of me. You’re not going anywhere ever again. We can figure everything else out, but for now, you’re all I need.”

“I wanted to tell you before you left,” Clarke began, eyes cast down. “I love you.”

“I clearly love you.” Bellamy tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips with a loud smack, trying to make it lighthearted. “Thank god you weren’t on that ship. We’d have spent six years locked in a room.”

“I wouldn’t have hated that.” Clarke gave Bellamy an Eskimo kiss and they took a moment to thrive in each other’s presence. The future was unclear and would be incredibly difficult, but for now Bellamy had his second half pressed against him and that is all that mattered in this moment.


End file.
